The present invention relates to an electronic or electro-mechanical skill-testing, entertainment or game equipment--such as for instance video games, pinball machines or skill-testing game machines or the like--with a system of controlling this equipment and/or for evaluation of the test or game results obtained with the equipment dependent on physical values of a person.
It is known to measure non-invasively some physical values of users. For example, a non-invasive measurement of blood gas values, such as blood oxygen value or blood carbon dioxide value can be performed by an electro-chemical sensor. The measuring contact surface of the sensor is warmed up to approximately 43.degree. C. and located above the skin of any part of the body. The warmed up sensor contact surface is causing a local arterialization of the skin. The part of the skin which is in contact with the sensor is furthermore covered with a chemical, whereby the value of the blood gas diffusing through the skin into the chemical is measured by the electro-chemical sensor with the help of measuring polarography instrument wired with the sensor.
It is also known to measure non-invasively saturation of the blood with certain blood gases such as for instance with blood oxygen or with blood carbon dioxide by a photometric sensor. This sensor emits light with different wave lengths. The light penetrates blood and tissue and is partly absorbed and modulated dependent on the degree of saturation of the blood with blood gases. The modulated light is received by the detector of the sensor which measures the blood gas value with a measuring instrument evaluating the extent of the modulation and wired with the sensor. Also, so-called oximeter sensors can take measurements of both blood oxygen and pulse rate values at the same time by the photoelectric method. Furthermore a large number of measuring means are known and mentioned in the following, which enable non-invasive measuring physical values of a user completely painless and bloodless and without the necessity of a surgical treatment.
Furthermore, biofeedback devices are known which have stimulus generating means for applying some physical or chemical stimulus to an individual's body and means for measuring the reaction from an individual's body in response to said stimulus.
The above-mentioned methods have been almost exclusively used in intensive care units and other situations, for medical diagnostics and the like.